L'électrique Amour
by Strayandya
Summary: Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux. Cette tension si forte qui régnait a chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Alors, la seule manière qu'ils avaient eu pour ne pas succomber, c'était la haine. dorénavant ils se haïssaient. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous ! Bon voilà je me suis lancée dans une histoire, la décision a été dure pour moi:)

C'est ma première histoire, j'espère quelle plaira.

Je me suis inspirée d'autres fan fictions que j'ai lues, dont celles qui m'ont beaucoup plu. Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Bien évidemment, cet univers appartient a J.K Rowling.

Petite précision : Cette histoirese situe dans un contexte d'après guerre, hermione, ron et harry sont biens partis a la chasse aux horcruxes mais dumbeldore n'est pas mort ainsi que Rogue (pour ma conscience :'( ) et Drago qui a du porter de force la marque des ténèbres a vu son père mis en prison a azkaban, sa mère partir quelques temps et a été accepté a Poudlard, comme une chance que tout les enfants de mangemorts ont eu. Bien sur hormis la mort de dumbeldore et de Rogue tout ce qui s'est passé dans les livres et films sont applicables, même pour la petite amourette d'hermione, sauf la fin bien évidemment ^^ (je vis dans un monde de bisounours :)

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux. Ils le savaient. Mais dès le départ, le seul moyen qu'ils trouvèrent pour évacuer cette tension était la haine. Pour lui, il y avait une raison de plus pour établir ce petit stratagème : Sainte Granger était ami avec Monsieur Potter. Pour elle, évacuer cette tension était primordiale. Pour sa santé mentale, pour celle de ces amis. Pour ne pas tomber dans le néant de ces yeux, de sa voix, de son corps.

De plus, hermione avait compris depuis le départ que cette... fouine, comme elle pensait souvent, avait un caractère exécrable, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter.

Souvent, dès qu'elle le voyait, elle pensait éprouver que de la haine. A force de vouloir en convaincre les autres, ils s'en étaient convaincus eux mêmes. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Puis il y avait eu Ron. Ils étaient sortis ensemble mais Hermione compris bien vite que cela ne marcherai pas. Elle éprouvait plus de l'Amitié profonde pour lui, et préféra arrêter avant que Ron tombe plus encore amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement, c'était déjà chose faite.

Ainsi, Hermione ne vit pas Ron pendant ces vacances, et pour cause, il n'était pas complètement remis de sa rupture. Dorénavant, même si ce n'était pas flagrant, Ron lui parlait un peu moins.

Hermione etait devenue Préfète en chef de cette nouvelle année. Elle avait reçu la lettre en plein milieu des vacances d'été, et sa l'avait changé. Dorénavant, elle avait une preuve qu'elle valait quelque chose, ce qui lui fit prendre confiance en elle.

Cela fesait quelques jours que les élèves étaient rentrés en classe, et pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, c'était la 7ème fois qu'ils vivaient la rentrée, avec ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

Dans le train les grands amis se rassemblèrent, parlèrent de leurs vacances, échangèrent des souvenirs.

Harry avait vu Une ou deux fois la jeune fille pendant cette saison, mais il avait surtout séjourné au terrier des Weasley qu'ils lui avaient proposé. C'était une bonne chose, cela lui permettait d'être plus proche de Ginny, qui ne s'en plaignit pas.

Hermione quand a elle préféra s'éloigner quelques temps, laisser l'eau couler sous les ponts. Elle fit des petits stages au ministère, qui lui sous entendit qu'une place était réservée pour elle quand elle aurait eu ses ASPICS. Pour elle, l'avenir était tout tracé : Elle continuerait ses études afin de pouvoir rentrer au ministère. Mais, fidèle a elle même, elle continua de travailler une bonne partie des vacances.

Et Maintenant, Elle ne songeait qu'a une chose : Reprendre le cours de ses études a Poudlard !

Pendant le week end qui suivit le petit groupe reprirent doucement leurs habitudes, tout ce passa sans encombre. L'autre préfet en chef était Blaise Zabini, ce qui n'enchantait pas Hermione, mais ils n'avaient que très peu de lieux, et activités en commun. De plus, Zabini n'était pas du genre a parler. Certes c'était un Serpentard, mais il restait a l'écart.

Le lundi arriva rapidement et les cours commencèrent. Au grand malheur de Ron, plusieurs cours étaient commun avec les Serpentards. Les autres n'y portèrent pas plus d'attention, même hermione qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir retrouvé... La bibliothèque et ses merveilles !

Le premier cours se passait avec rogue. Ce n'était pas la grande joie, les griffon d'or râlaient en chuchotant, et les Serpentards, a part quelques rescapés, n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Tout allait pour le mieux pour Hermione.

Elle s'installa un peu au fond a droite, ce qui lui valu les gros yeux de la part d'Harry et Ron. Elle leur répondit par un haussement d'épaule et ils venèrent s'assoir a coté d'elle.

Hermione déballa ses affaires, regarda vaguement dans le vide jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête immédiatement sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Drago Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur, venait d'arriver dans la classe et s'asseyait négligemment dans le fond de la classe, sans que son retard ainsi que celui de ses acolytes n'eut une seule réflexion de la part de Rogue.

…

Voila voilà, c'est peux être court mais il y a dors et deja des chapitres écrits qui sont plus longs.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Je poste le chapitre 2 en avance, en esperant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

Elle l'avait suivi des yeux et elle eut un frisson sur tout son corps. Le revoir lui fesait un bien fou. Avant qu'elle n'eut pu effacer cette pensée de la tête, Harry la secoua rapidement.

-Hermiooonnne ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives !

-Hein... Oh j'etait perdue dans mes pensées...

-Méfie toi juste, Rogue a remarqué que tu n'était pas dans son cours, dit Harry sur la rigolade.

-Mais a quoi tu pensait de si bouleversant Hermy ? Prononça Ron un peu trop fort, a tel point que rogue se retourna de son tableau :

-20 points de moins pour griffon d'or, Merci a Mr Weasley et sa troupe. Maintenant séparez vous, un a coté de Melle Parkinson, et un a coté de Mr Malefoy. Soyons surs que vous ne parlerez plus ! Dit rogue d'un coup, avec une voix teintée de mépris.

Les 3 complices se regardèrent et Ron leur supplia silencieusement de se déplacer. Hermione fit une moue digne d'un enfant et Harry partit rapidement devant.

Elle se maudit intérieurement d'être obligée de s'assoir a coté de Malefoy, et détesta l'espace d'un instant l'égoïsme de ses amis.

La préfète se dirigea lentement... très lentement sur la chaise bancale coté de malefoy, et s'asseya prudemment. Elle pesta et, rapidement, senti un très long frisson s'étendre. Elle sentait son odeur.. Une odeur qui l'envoutait. Cette odeur si spéciale, qu'elle n'avait eu que de rares fois l'occasion de sentir.

Drago quand a lui, etait confus. Dans un sens c'etait ignoble, obligé d'être assis a coté de cette sang de bourbe, qu'il détestait tant.. D'un autre, il y a avait trop de tension. Beaucoup trop de tension. « de la haine bien sur » se chuchota-il a lui même.

-T'a parlé la fouine ? Répondit Hermione sr un ton très agressif signe qu'elle était dépassée par les événements.

-Certainement pas a toi, sang de bourbe. Riposta-il

Hermione tenta de rrépondre vivement, mais Toutes sortes de pensées l'envahirent : Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui, a quelques centimètres, elle sentait son odeur, si masculine.. Elle voulu pendant un instant toucher sa main qui griffonnait nerveusement la feuille...

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ! Il était hors de question qu'elle touche un millième de la peau du serpentard ! Et pourtant elle se prit a imaginer la sensation que cela lui ferait, toujours les yeux dans le vide. D'un coup la jeune Griffon d'or se pinça violemment le creux de la main, grimaça rapidement et essaya de se concentrer sur ce satané cours qu'elle se devait d'aimer.

Malefoy, continua de gribouiller sa feuille non sans peine, et essaya de penser a autre chose. Seulement, ce parfum fruité que dégageait Hermione, ces douces mains sur le papier... C'est douces Mains ? Mais Il était en train de déraper ou quoi ? « sang de bourbe, sang de bourbe » se répéta- il avec insistance.

Si quelqu'un s'était retourné a un moment dans ce satané cours, il aurait tout de suite vu a quel point l'atmosphère était électrique, presque étouffante entre eux. Fort heureusement, les élèves étaient beaucoup trop intimidés, même en 7ème année par le professeur aux cheveux gras et aux yeux derrière la tête..

La fin du cours sonna et pour la jeune femme, c'était une délivrance, elle s'était beaucoup trop fatiguée a essayer de rester concentrée. Hermione replia ses affaires plus vite que jamais, et s'enfuit presque en courant. Ron et Harry s'étonnèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires pour tenter de la rattraper.

Elle vint s'assoir rapidement a coté de ginny qui mangeait a la grande table, et lui enleva la fourchette des mains :

-Hé mais !

-J'ai besoin de te parler, illico !

-Mais je peux juste finir de manger ? Puis Harry va arriver dans pas longtemps, je comprends pas que tu sois si pressée de me parler, c'est flatteur mais...

-très bien très bien, fit Hermione agacée, Je prends quelques trucs et je monte dans ma chambre, j'ai un truc a lire, mentit-elle.

-Mais après si tu veux … mais Hermione était deja partie.

Trop pressé, elle bouscula rapidement quelqu'un sur le trajet et s'excusa d'un rapide « scuse » puis continua sa course. Cependant, il avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension malsaine.

voila, j'ai un petit problème avec les répétitions et j'essaie de les éviter au maximum :/


	3. Chapter 3

Jepublie le chapitre 3 ! j'espère que sa va, n'hesitez pas si vous avez des suggestions :)

attention aux pensées déja malsaines de Drago !

Chapitre 3

-Tu pourrait faire gaffe de pas me bousculer, toi et tes sales pattes Impures !

Elle se retourna vivement et sans faire exprès, ancra ses yeux noisettes aux siens.

La préfète tenta de se donner contenance alors qu'elle commençait a se perdre dans l'océan si froid mais pourtant si violent qu'étaient ses yeux.

-J'ai dit pardon.. la fouine, mais vu que ce n'était que toi, il est vrai que j'aurai du faire attention a ne pas gaspiller ma salive...dit elle sur un ton colérique.

Il la regarda longuement, et sans le faire exprès descendit la hauteur de ses seins. La tenue qu'elle avait ne lui permettait pas de les percevoir, mais il les devinait et s'étonna même de constater qu'elle avait plus de seins qu'il ne le pensait. « Elle est bonne en fait Granger » fut la seule pensée qu'il eut.

A ce moment, il aurait pu oublier son cerveau et la prendre la, maintenant.

Seulement, le bruit des autres élèves remarquant l'altercation le ramena a la réalité, il se traita d'imbécile et repris, avec dédain :

-La prochaine fois que tu touches mon beau corps, sang de bourbe, je te ferai passer un sale quart d'heure compris ? Et sans attendre de réponse il se retourna et partit. Seulement, dans sa tête, le « sale quart d'heure » prenait une tout autre forme : Elle, a genoux léchant avidement l'objet de son désir durci dans une salle de classe...Il maudit Hermione de lui inculquer ces pensées et alla se libérer l'esprit en jouant au Quiddich.

Les 2 jours suivants s'étaient passés sans encombre. Malefoy et Granger, n'ayant pas de cours en commun, ne se voyaient presque plus dans ce grand château. Hermione avait ruminé sa colère et ses proches avaient pris soin de lui remonter le moral. Le seul bémol était la salle commune, mais Hermione avait changé de place pour se retrouver dos a la table des serpentards. Elle ressentait souvent un regard insistant dans son dos qui la déstabilisait, mais cacha tant bien que mal cette gêne .

Le mercredi soir, Ginny qui venait de se rappeler l'altercation rapide du lundi, s'était rendue à la bibliothèque pour y retrouver Hermione, qui semblait encore plus plongée dans le travail depuis la rentrée.

Elle s'asseya a coté et attendit un instant en l'observant se tuer a la tâche.

-Dit Hermione, sérieusement, tu devrait aller prendre l'air... Je sais pas aller dans la parc un peu, aller au match de quiddich... il y a Harry et Ron, ils pourrait être contents !

-Hein.. fit Hermione toujours pas sortie de son livre « La mandragore, reproduction et alimentation »

-Hermione tu m'écoutes ? Ginny décida, après une minute d'attente, de lui retirer le livre des mains.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais tu est folle ou quoi ! Hurla Hermione

-Tu te souviens de la fourchette ! Je me venge ! Fit ginny en pouffant.

-sale Harpie! Rigola Hermione. Elle tentait en vain de récupérer son livre.

-tu m'écoutes et après je te le redonnes !

Hermione fit un « mmh » en secouant la tête positivement.

-Hermione tu as un tête de cadavre, tu devrait aller prendre l'air, depuis la rentrée tu n'arrêtes pas te travailler, Tu aura tes aspics mais pas dans l'état ou tu est !

-Un gentil compliment que tu me fais dis donc, rigola-elle. J'ai pas envie de sortir, j'ai encore plein de travail...

-Mais hermy ! La Mandragore c'est pour dans 2 semaines !

-Bon bon...tu as raison, comme d'habitude ! Fit-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Elle savait que ginny était plus butée qu'elle, elle n'insista donc pas.

-Viens avec moi voir Harry en entrainement, et puis comme sa tu pourra me dire ce que tu voulais me dire la dernière fois !

Elles rangèrent rapidement ses affaires et ginny tira hermione par la main pour de se rendre sur le terrain de quiddich ou Harry les héla d'en haut. Hermione se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi quelques serpentards un peu plus loin...Elle pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas ..


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :) J'en veux encore plus !

Il n'y aura pas trop de gros gros problèmes entre eux, même si sa reste un peu compliqué (école, serpentards, griffon d'or, prétendants...) Mais j'ai toujours voulu les voir ensemble alors pour la première, je la fait simple. J'ai déjà l'idée d'une seconde, peux-être un peu plus accés dans la guerre, avec l'idée de la famille a Hermione beaucoup plus mystérieuse qu'avant, mais toujours en rapport avec Dramione :3, mais j'essaie de faire que cela soit un minimum original, et ce sera surement la suite de l'histoire.

L'histoire actuelle compte déja 17 chapitres, et j'essaie de vous faire manquer de rien :)

Chapitre 4 :

Elles s'installèrent et regardèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure et La jeune fille fut rassurée de voir que les quelques serpentards qui restaient étaient en train de partir et qu'il n'y avait pas tête blonde a l'horizon.

-Bon alors, raconte moi tout, je suis tout a toi ! Dit ginny joyeusement.

-Je ne suis pas sûre...

-c'est malefoy c'est sa ?

-QU...QQUOI ? Mais comment tu...

-Il est clair que vous vous détestez... enfin que vous êtes de bons comédiens. Répondit elle amusée.

-Mais on est pas des... Je... le déteste ! Hermione avait des gros yeux. Comment est-ce que Ginny avait pu comprendre que...

-et bien je suis très observatrice et curieuse, répondit ginny qui connaissait trop bien son amie. j'ai vu...comment tu l'épiait... Ecoute, Je vois que sa te gêne. Si tu veux pas tomber dans le panneau du beau et séduisant malfoy, il faut que tu l'évites. Toutes les filles tombent sous son charme, ou presque ! C'est vrai qu'il est très séduisant mais c'est aussi le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard, Un vrai Don Juan, Mais il a tendance a ne PAS avoir de relations sérieuses si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Hermione ressenti une pointe de jalousie en entendant son amie parler de Malefoy ainsi, mais elle ne s'attarda pas dessus, et grimaça.

-d'accord, je vais... pas tomber dans le panneau. Puis toute façon, a ses yeux je suis une sang de bourbe, il ne me touchera jamais ! Soit en sûre. Dit-elle déterminée.

-Bon allez Hermy, on va se balader dans le parc ?

-Non je... vais aller me doucher, puis finir 2 ou 3 trucs. A plus tard !

Elle partit en coup de vent.

Hermione monta rapidement dans les étages, quand elle vit justement Drago Malefoy assis lisant un livre dans un couloir. En tant que préfète en chef, elle se devait d'intervenir. Même si c'est risqué... très risqué.

-Les couloirs ne sont pas un endroit pour lire,ni même pour se reposer, je vais devoir enlever des points a Serpentard Malefoy.

Drago qui releva instinctivement la tête, créa mentalement un fil qu'il suivait sur le corps d'Hermione. L'éviter, c'était facile, mais quand elle était là, devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer.

Il commença sur ses jambes, fines, et Il remonta sur ses cuisses et ses hanches et remarqua qu'elle avait de belles hanches bien proportionnées : corps ne tarderait pas a réagir a ses belles courbes.

Puis le serpentard suivit son fil en remarquant son ventre plat, son chemisier beaucoup plus féminin que les années auparavant, il passa lentement sur ses seins et put entrevoir le début grâce a ce léger décolleté. Drago s'emmêlait dans ses pensées, il grava en lui chaque détail visible d'Hermione. Il avait chaud, très chaud, Il avait les idées floues, lui arracher son chemisier, soulever sa jupe...Il continua de monter doucement, pour arriver dans son cou puis ses belles lèvres rosées et son regard resta ancré dans ses yeux si envoûtants...

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, mais qui n'était en réalité que quelques secondes seulement, il répondit enfin :

-Fait le si tu oses

Hermione qui avait senti une douce chaleur a chaque endroit ou Drago la regardait, ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer imperceptiblement de bien être. Mais elle se reprit :

-20 points de moins pour Serpentard, dit elle d'une voix tremblante en essayant de reprendre contenance

- comment tu oses enlever des points aux Serpentards sang de bourbe, avait répondu Drago avec tant de force que sa en devenait très étrange.

-Je... Je suis la préfète en chef sale fouine, et vu que tu viens de m'insulter, j'en enlève encore 10 pour insulte a un préfet !

Drago se rapprocha dangereusement

-tu va me le payer Granger, tu te crois forte et tu me défie ?

Il l'attrapa par le cou violemment et la colla contre le mur d'en face. Sa poigne était soutenue et enfermait le cou d'Hermione, mais lui laissait la place de respirer.

-Lâche moi la fouine !

Il retint plus sèchement son cou et la regarda droit dans les yeux, mais elle détourna subitement le regard.

-regarde moi Granger

Tellement désemparée et apeurée, elle tourna doucement la tête avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle y décelait de la haine, du défi...et ce qui lui fit complètement perdre la tête c'est que son regard était si intense... elle avait l'impression qu'il la désirait. Elle ressenti une chaleur se propager dans son corps, dans son être, et un fort frisson la traversa qui n'échappa pas a Malefoy.

Il perdit le contrôle un instant, en ressentant son frisson, et cet unique instant le tua.

Il l'embrassa violemment, puissamment, alors qu'elle était sous le choc. Il léchait ses lèvres, il en goûtait intensément, férocement chaque centimètre.

Elle sentait ses lèvres, elles étaient si douces et pourtant si violentes mais elle perdit pied, la chaleur, la proximité et la tension qu'il y avait s'accentuait et répondit au baiser presque inconsciemment, puis enroula ses mains autour de son cou. Cette brutalité était presque douloureuse, mais cela augmentait encore plus l'envie qu'Hermione avait :le toucher, toujours plus...Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela. Voyant qu'elle en voulait plus, Il la serra plus fort entre lui et le mur, et força l'entrée de sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle se laissait faire, son cerveau ayant arrêté de penser tant elle sentait une chaleur s'étendre dans son corps.

Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux juste cette immense tension qui le poussait à vouloir encore plus d'elle.

Il se mit a glisser rapidement une main sous sa chemise, il lui caressa précipitamment le ventre, ses gestes se faisant de plus en plus pressants et elle lui laissa un libre accès sur son cou en se cambrant contre lui tandis qu'il en léchait chaque millimètre. Il voulait la prendre, durement, profondément, TOUT DE SUITE !

Hermione qui se cambrait de plus en plus contre Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement étouffé quand elle senti ses dents mâchouiller la chair de son cou. Drago s'excita encore plus à ce souffle et commença a tirer sur sa chemise d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il remonta jusqu'à ses seins qu'il pressa fermement. Hermione quand à elle essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever cette affreuse cravate vert et argent, avec des gestes imprécis.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Mais d'un coup ils entendirent des pas et en reprenant difficilement leurs esprits, se séparèrent.

Hermione tenta de se calmer en replaçant sa chemise froissée : Elle était perdue et n'arrivait toujours pas a réfléchir correctement.

Drago quand a lui se rendit compte de l'érection puissante qui l'avait submergé et tenta de s'assoir et de cacher ce gros détail puis replaça sa cravate de travers.

Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant, perdus, le désir encore très présent dans leurs yeux. Sans le vouloir Hermione se lécha les lèvres dans un geste très érotique qui embrasa encore une fois Malefoy quand un groupe d'élèves coupa leur échange en traversant le couloir bruyamment.

Quand ils furent passés, Hermione n'était plus là. Seul résidait Drago a présent plus calme qui s'essuya la bouche négligemment et ramassa ses affaires. Il se rendit rapidement sous une douche glacée et y resta un long moment.

Hermione arriva essoufflée dans la chambre des préfets et se laissa tomber au sol devant son lit.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Comment avait-elle pu perdre pied dans les bras de ce sale Malefoy ! Elle se maudissait maintenant encore plus qu'elle le maudissait lui. Elle se traitait d'idiote, presque à en vouloir se taper la tête contre le mur. La griffondor ne savait pas qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'être autant dévergondée : Non ce n'était pas sa nature, surtout pas avec lui ! Elle pleurait presque de sa stupidité, et se remémora les paroles de ginny « Si tu veux pas tomber dans le panneau du beau et séduisant malfoy, il faut que tu l'évites. Toutes les filles tombent sous son charme, ou presque ! » Comment avait-elle pu le provoquer ! Elle qui était si intelligente aurait du savoir que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Jamais je ne tomberai sous son charme ! Se répéta-elle.

Seulement, quand elle arrêtait de réfléchir, elle sentait à nouveau les mains de Malefoy si puissantes... et son érection collée sur sa cuisse... Elle s'était sentie si désirée... Mais elle refusait catégoriquement ce que son corps lui disait encore a ce moment : Elle avait aimé, Enormément aimé.

Le jeudi n'était pas source de problème. Harry et Ron remarquèrent les petites cernes sous les yeux d'Hermione, et s'interrogèrent, Tandis que Ginny réfléchissait seule avec une moue perplexe.

Hermione avait proposé de manger a l'extérieur de la grande salle. Pour les amis, c'était une excellente idée, car l'hiver allait arriver sous peu et qu'il fallait profiter du temps encore doux. Tout le monde n'y vit que du feu, ou presque. Pour Hermione, c'était l'histoire d'éviter au maximum de voir Le prince des Serpentards, seulement Ginny avait vu le petit jeu d'Hermione, mais décida d'attendre de voir si son hypothèse tenait le coup.

L'après midi Hermione décida de faire une potion de sommeil profond car elle savait que sans cela elle ne dormirait pas, et puis la préfète en avait besoin !

Drago Malefoy quand a lui était toujours égal a lui même : Il allait en cours et griffonnait du papier. Même les professeurs ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il réussissait a être un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard en se tournant les pouces dans la moitié des cours !

Seulement il était moins concentré qu'avant. Son esprit divaguait entre des scènes presque... presque pornographiques avec un certaine Granger et ses cours si peu passionnants par rapport. Parfois même il il avait imaginé Granger allongée sur la table se délectant des plaisirs charnels. En grande réflexion, il fut interrompu par Zabini :

-Ben mon vieux, t'a pas l'air en forme !

-Mmh... répondit-il encore dans son rêve éveillé

- Une jolie demoiselle t'embrume l'esprit ? On aura jamais vu ça ! Rigola Zabini. J'était en train de penser a un truc aussi...

- Va y raconte, une nouvelle proie a l'affût ? Repris-il sorti de sa torpeur.

-Et bien disons que pourquoi pas... Tu sais je suis préfet en chef, Drago, et depuis quelques temps j'observe quelqu'un avec plus d'importance que d'autres...

- tourne pas autour du pot, et raconte moi, dit Drago agacé.

- Et bien J'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps que la petite Granger là, elle est plutôt..

- NON mais attends dit moi pas que tu la reluque !

-Bah pourquoi ? J'en ai pas grand chose à foutre que c'est une sang de bourbe moi, j'avais pas vu qu'elle avait changé a ce point...

- Tu sais que tu n'aura jamais cette ... étouffa-il un tantinet agressif mais il tenta de se justifier : Fin, voilà c'est une petite puritaine, jamais elle ne touchera un mec ! Feint-il en se rappelant l'altercation du jour précédant.

- On peux toujours essayer ! Répondit Zabini têtu.

Drago, moins ravi que son « ami » soit assis à coté de lui, le regarda d'un regard méprisant que ne remarqua pas Blaise puis retourna sur sa feuille. « Et bien oui elle est bonne, la sang de bourbe, et tu l'aura pas ! Parce que c'est moi qui vais la...

-Eh mec, sa a sonné depuis 3 minutes déjà, mais j'dis sa... cria Zabini vers la porte.


	6. Chapter 6

Encore merci pour vos review cela me fait très plaisir !

Chapitre 6

La nuit avait été plutôt houleuse pour le jeune prince. "C'est ça d'avoir la gaule toute la nuit" grimaçait-t-il au petit matin, alors qu'il ressentait une douleur dans le bas du vente.  
Aujourd'hui il avait pris une grande résolution. Il allait mettre Granger dans son lit.  
Cela tombait bien. Le deuxième cours de la journée, « entrainement de défense », était commun avec les Griffon d'or et il allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Seulement, pensant bien qu'elle resterait aux pieds de Weasmoche et Potty, il se demandait comment pouvoir l'approcher sans que ce ne soit trop visible.  
Mais pour le moment, il se préparait à descendre afin d'assister au premier cours de la journée.

La potion de sommeil d'Hermione avait été très efficace, elle se réveilla donc reposée et pleine de bonne humeur. Elle vit rapidement qu'il y avait un cours commun avec les Serpentards, et sa réaction fut mitigée : comme à l'habitude elle était partagée entre le fait de pouvoir être proche de lui, et le fait qu'il restait toujours son ennemi, d'autant plus qu'il la traitait de tout les noms. Elle se sentit pâle et sortit lentement de sa chambre quand Zabini l'interpela :  
Salut Granger ! Dit-il avec entrain  
- Tiens, tu parles maintenant ?  
- J'ai réfléchi, je trouvais ça triste qu'on ne se parle même pas et qu'on fasse nos rondes quotidiennes seul, alors que ça pourrait être cool de se tenir compagnie ! Dit il en faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Rêve, les rondes solitaires me vont très bien, puis on peut les finir deux fois plus rapidement !  
- Mouais, dans tous les cas tu connais la nouvelle ?  
- Non, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ? Tu iras voir ton courrier, Dumbeldore nous a fait part d'une demande. Ou tu veux que je te fasse la lecture ? Répondit-il en agitant un parchemin au dessus de la tête d'Hermione.  
- Non c'est bon il n'est pas nécessaire, je sais lire tu sais. Bougonna-elle.

Hermione prit le morceau de papier des mains du Serpentard qui s'étonna de son geste, et se mit à lire.  
« Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Zabini,  
Comme toutes les années, nous avons coutume d'établir un bal peu de temps après la rentrée pour fêter votre dernière année. C'est un bal exclusif aux septièmes année, qui se rajoute à ceux de noël et de fin d'année. Afin de ne pas gêner vos révisions nous préférons le faire le plus tôt dans l'année, avant même vos premiers examens.  
Ainsi les préfets en chef sont en charge de trouver un thème original, décorer la salle avec l'aide des professeurs et de faire en sorte que tout se déroule bien.  
Vous êtes aussi conviés à faire une première danse pour motiver les autres, comme le veut la tradition.  
Le bal aura lieu le mercredi soir de la semaine prochaine, ce qui ne vous laisse que peu de temps, mais nous sommes là pour vous épauler si besoin est.  
Bonne journée »  
Hermione fit les gros yeux, et se mit à réfléchir activement :  
- Depuis quand nous avons reçu cette lettre ? Dit elle stressée.  
- Oh depuis mardi, mais je pensais que tu étais ordonnée et que tu allais voir les notes tous les jours, j'ai du me tromper.. dit Blaise pour la défier.  
- JE SUIS ORDONNEE !.. Mais ces derniers temps j'ai eu beaucoup de travail Zabini, et le travail passe avant le reste ! Répondit-elle agacée.  
- Mmh je vois, excuse moi mademoiselle. Puis il s'agenouilla exagérément devant elle en voulant la taquiner. Hermione s'adoucit un peu et un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres :  
- Bon je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé d'idée, on devrait travailler à deux, on sera peut-être plus productif ! Cet après-midi tu aurais du temps de libre ?  
- En fin d'après-midi avant un entrainement de quiddich. Je n'ai qu'une demie heure seulement. Je te propose de se rejoindre sur les gradins, on perdra pas de temps.  
- D'accord, à plus tard !  
Après son premier cours, Hermione savoura une petite pause en compagnie de Ginny, et elles parlèrent de la relation que la jeune weasley avait avec Harry. Elle était contente, tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre eux, « un vrai film a l'eau de rose ! » pensa elle en souriant. Ginny lui fit part aussi qu'une certaine « Lavande » avait des vues sur Ron, et que cela ne lui plaisait guère.  
- Mais tu ne la connait pas, c'est une petite pimbêche ! Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit bon pour Ron de sortir avec cette chose. Elle est débile en plus ! Chuchota Ginny dans les couloirs.  
- Là, c'est ton coté sœur protectrice qui parle ! Je ne la connais pas, attendons de voir ce que ça va donner, tu ne peux pas jeter des pierres comme ça ! Tenta d'expliquer Hermione.  
Elles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal venait de les appeler. Hermione rejoignit donc Harry et Ron et à sa grande surprise ils ne rentrèrent pas dans la salle de classe à proximité : le professeur les emmenait à l'extérieur.  
Ils arrivèrent dans la cour du château, et Hermione se força à regarder le professeur quand une belle tête blonde au regard provocateur arriva en coup de vent et passa devant elle, presque en la frôlant.  
« Il le fait exprès ou quoi » pensa elle si fort que les mots sortirent de sa bouche.  
- Qui de quoi ? Dit Ron sur le ton de la confidence  
- Euh j'ai rien dit si ?  
Hermione qui venait de se rendre compte que les regards étaient tournés dans sa direction fit comme de rien n'était et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur le professeur.  
Ce dernier commença son cours. Le principe était simple mais n'enchantait pas plus que ça Hermione :  
- Alors je sais qu'ici il y a des élèves qui n'aiment pas ou ne savent pas faire du balais. Je vais donc établir des groupes de deux où il y aura un bon et un moins bon en balais pour que l'un puisse aider l'autre. Le principe est simple : Vous avez déjà eu des cours de balais les années précédentes mais là je vais vous demander, en plus contrôler votre balais, de lancer des sorts. Il est important pour des sorciers de savoir voler, et d'effectuer des sorts en mouvement.  
Le professeur énuméra donc les groupes : Ron alla avec Pansy Parkinson qui était aussi gourde qu'Hermione et la préfète se sentit rassurée quand son nom fut associé à celui d'Harry. « Au moins, je ne suis pas avec Malefoy » se dit-elle.  
Le cours se passa sans encombre. Harry et Hermione parlèrent beaucoup tout en écoutant le professeur tandis que Malefoy réfléchissait toujours pour aborder Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas de chance pour lui, ils étaient trop loin, trop occupés et il y avait une idiote de griffon d'or à aider. Parfois, leurs regards se croisaient et immédiatement une bataille commençait : qui allait tenir le plus longtemps ancré dans le regard de l'autre ? Leurs esprits s'échauffaient, et ils perdaient rapidement toute notion du temps. Cependant, les autres élèves étaient là et passaient et repassaient entre leurs regards, ce qui stoppait ces batailles électriques. «Ce ne sera pas facile de l'aborder avec tous ces idiots autour » souffla Drago en mettant la main dans ses cheveux.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

En fin d'après midi Hermione arriva sur le terrain de quiddich. Il n'y avait encore personne et elle commençait à réfléchir sur un thème de bal lorsqu'arriva Blaise en tenue vert et argent, et au sourire tombeur.  
Bon Granger, je me suis changé comme ça tu restes un peu et à la pause de l'entraînement je reviendrais te voir !  
Tu veux que je reste sur ce terrain sans rien faire à t'attendre ? Dit elle ironiquement.  
C'est de ta faute si on est en retard je te signale, les professeurs m'ont déjà demandé où on en était ! Puis je sais pas, tu aimes bien regarder le quiddich, tu pourra me regarder jouer, répondit-il a la voix doucereuse.  
Bien bien, murmura-elle sans prendre en compte le dernier détail. J'espère que tu as des idées, je ne veux pas être la seule a chercher !  
Il sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils discutèrent peu de temps avant que l'entraînement ne commence : Des idées, ils en avaient. Mais en fin de compte, ils en avaient un peu trop !  
Elle le regarda descendre tandis que les autres Serpentards arrivaient. Après tout, elle ne les avait jamais vu s'entraîner et elle se dit que ça pourrait intéresser Harry !  
La préfète ne pu s'empêcher de sortir un livre, afin de ne pas perdre son temps, et relevait la tête par moment. Mais elle venait de remarquer Le prince blond qui dirigeait d'une main de maitre les joueurs, et le trouva terriblement attirant dans cette tenue... Il volait aisément, les cheveux dans le vent, l'air autoritaire et elle ne put s'empêcher d'épier les moindres faits et gestes du séduisant serpentard. L'avantage, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée, la belle griffon d'or pouvait donc l'observer à souhait.  
Il aimait vraiment le quiddich. Le seul endroit où il ne pensait à rien, le seul sport qui lui vidait la tête. Il n'y avait plus de Granger, Granger et encore Granger ! Il pouvait souffler, et il était fier de son équipe. L'entrainement intensif qu'il imposait aux autres allait payer, Il en était sûr. Mais Lorsque la pause arriva le blond aperçut de loin Zabini qui se dirigeait soudainement vers les gradins. Ce n'était pas son habitude, mais il regarda plus attentivement : Il venait de s'assoir à coté de...Granger ?  
Drago resta là, pendant ce qui semblait des heures, figé. Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire avec Granger ? Il les observait, et son teint habituellement blanchâtre vira légèrement au rouge coléreux. La prince ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne voulait même pas comprendre. Alors que les autres le regardaient incrédules, Il insulta mentalement Zabini. Mais c'est seulement quand il vit qu'elle affichait un petit sourire niais en regardant Blaise, assis nonchalamment proche d'elle, même beaucoup trop proche, qu'il eut une soudaine envie de le frapper. Lui qui avait d'ordinaire l'air d'avoir un masque sur le visage afficha un rictus de dégout et cria :  
- Zabini, Tu fais quoi là ? Mets toi en position tout de suite, on reprend l'entrainement !  
- Mais Drago, on a eu a peine 5 minutes de répit ! Se plaint Théodore.  
Vous voulez qu'on la gagne cette satanée coupe cette année ? Alors arrêtez un peu de chouiner !  
Hermione vit pour la première fois Drago... Drago quoi ? En colère ? Pourquoi était-il tout d'un coup en colère ? Elle se mit a réfléchir et n'aperçut même pas Zabini partir tristement.  
Cependant, maintenant qu'il lui avait proposé un thème pour le moins... étrange, elle décida d'aller en faire part aux professeurs. Hermy descendit doucement alors que quelques serpentards faisaient une tête à moitié étonnée et à moitié dégoutée par la vue de la jeune griffon d'or qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas attirer les regards. La dernière chose qu'elle vit de ce terrain était le visage de Drago qui était à nouveau de marbre. C'était assez déstabilisant, déjà qu'il la troublait pour diverses choses, là, c'était complètement étrange.  
Hermione travailla d'arrache pied tout le week-end sur la décoration de la salle qui accueillerait le bal. Elle était fière d'elle, tout correspondait parfaitement avec le thème. Zabini quand a lui avait été relégué a l'organisation, et gérait cela d'une main de maitre. Du fait de ce bal elle n'avait pas pu voir ses amis mais Ginny arriva quand même à la sortir 5 minutes de ce fouillis et lui raconta les nouvelles de la journée : Ron sortait désormais avec lavande, et ils étaient tellement collés que même la jeune Weasley n'arrivait plus à voir son frère.  
La préfète fut ravie de voir que toute l'occupation lui avait permis de sortir Malefoy de sa tête. Au moins elle ne pensait plus a lui en journée.  
- Il faut qu'il me pourrisse la nuit par contre » dit Hermione tout fort dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, lui parler, encore moins le toucher. Hermione se résolut à rester de marbre devant lui, et c'est avec cette idée dans la tête qu'elle alla se coucher pour le dernier soir de la semaine.

Malgré le souvenir d'un sommeil tourmenté à son réveil, elle se coiffa et se maquilla légèrement, comme a son habitude depuis la rentrée. Le joli maquillage noir qui lui contournait les yeux mettait son regard en valeur, et elle se sentait un peu plus jolie.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, Hermione fut surprise de ne pas voir Ron, puis se dirigea vers Harry. Pendant tout le trajet elle se força de ne pas regarder la table des serpentards, comme pour honorer la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Pourtant, la jolie préfète brulait intérieurement, et son subconscient lui hurlait de le regarder.  
Elle mangea peu, et poussa presque Harry à faire de même, car elle avait besoin de lui parler de tout et de rien, au simple prétexte du bon vieux temps. Il est vrai qu'elle travaillait beaucoup mais elle se jura qu'après les ASPICS elle passerait plus de temps avec ses amis.

Puis vint le silence complet. La marche silencieuse vers la porte des ténèbres commençait, comme d'habitude.  
La voix étrangement dérangeante de Rogue toujours aussi aimable raisonna dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle regardait vers le sol, dans le vide. Le prince des serpentards était tout près, trop près. Elle voulut se risquer à se retourner quand deux mots résonnèrent encore plus fort.  
-Malefoy et Granger. Mademoiselle Granger ?  
Hermione qui vit alors Rogue la regarder, un sourire diabolique à la bouche, comprit et commença à protester.  
-Non mademoiselle Granger, vous avez l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui et je ne supporte pas cela ! Tâchez de vous réveiller et ne protestez pas. Les groupes sont faits, ils resteront ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Dit Rogue sur un ton sans appel.  
Elle allait devoir faire les travaux pratiques toute l'année avec Malefoy !? Elle était dépassée, et surtout en colère après ce maudit professeur. Toujours en colère, elle déballa ses affaires bruyamment et commença à chercher les ingrédients adéquats pour la potion « Esprit sain » qui était assez complexe et qui permettrait de libérer l'esprit de n'importe quel maléfice de contrôle.  
Drago quant à lui, décida de relancer le plan « Granger dans son lit ». Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait avant lui ! Surtout pas Zabini.  
Pendant sa réflexion, Hermione ramena tous les ingrédients et les posa devant le chaudron sans lever les yeux.  
-Tu commences par couper ça en fines lamelles, et moi je m'occupe de la température.  
- Mademoiselle Granger me donne des ordres ? Répondit-il en esquissant un sourire dans le coin de sa bouche.

Hermione eut chaud, très chaud. « c'est certainement du au feu » se dit elle quand il passa derrière elle et frôla son dos. Il voulait qu'elle le désire. Ce que veut Malefoy il l'obtient toujours alors, il prit le couteau et passa encore plus près d'elle au point qu'il put sentir l'odeur délicieuse qu'elle dégageait. Elle se crispa complètement en voulant honorer sa promesse. Sauf qu'elle vit les fines mains du serpentard et remonta jusqu'à son cou. L'odeur de Malefoy...  
d'un coup il toucha de sa main la cuisse d'Hermione qui laissa échapper un petit soupir d'envie. Il avait réussi, par ce simple geste ! Elle se reprit soudainement et le regarda dans les yeux, si brillants, si charmeurs. Sa respiration accéléra exagérément quand elle remarqua qu'il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Mais sa vue se brouilla à cause d'une fumée jaunâtre qui sortait du chaudron.  
Elle tourna la tête et se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait loupé sa potion ! Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait échoué ! Tout ça à cause de lui ! Elle se mit encore plus en colère quand elle se rendit compte que Rogue avait prévenu toute la classe de son échec. Elle mourrait de colère, c'était de sa faute, il l'avait déstabilisée.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour les review, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait !

Chapitre 8 :

Cela avait été dur pour elle d'être en colère après lui. Dès qu'elle croisait ses yeux elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer mais la jeune préfète se rappelait instinctivement l'humiliation qu'elle avait eu dans ce cours de potions.  
Mais il était temps pour elle de descendre dans la grande salle où les septièmes années l'attendaient : elle allait annoncer le thème du bal de ce soir. Quand Zabini lui l'avait proposé pour la première fois, elle l'avait refusé car elle le trouvait plutôt loufoque, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était très original et qu'il pouvait plaire aux gens.  
Quand Hermione arriva dans la grande salle Zabini se leva de son banc et la rejoignit pour prendre place sur l'estrade, devant les professeurs attentifs. Dumbeldore demanda le silence qui se fit immédiatement.  
-Nous sommes là pour vous présenter le thème du bal de ce soir, et nous avons fait exprès de garder le mystère jusqu'à présent, Il n'y avait pas besoin de préparation, dit Zabini d'une traite.  
Hermione parut déstabilisée en voyant tout les regards braqués sur eux. Seulment une personne regardait nulle part, le regard froid comme de la glace.  
- Le thème de ce soir est le changement de maison, annonça elle quand un bruit de fond se fit entendre. Elle continua, tout en ayant les yeux qui vacillaient souvent sur un vert et argent peu attentif : Une coupe déterminera de façon aléatoire dans quelle maison vous irez pour le bal. Dès que la coupe aura choisi pour vous une maison, vous aurez accès à la salle sur demande. Elle sera truffée de vêtements de toutes sortes, tenues de toutes maisons. Le but étant de représenter au mieux la maison qui vous est affiliée ! Pour les cavaliers il y a un détail : Vous devez obligatoirement prendre une cavalière d'une autre maison que celle ou vous êtes réellement. Nous avons tous 3 heures pour se préparer, la salle sur demande est grande, Cherchez bien, servez vous et allez dans vos dortoirs vous préparer. Les professeurs et les préfets éliront bien sur un roi et une reine les mieux représentatifs, en espérant que cela vous plaise.  
Un brouhaha assourdissant se fit entendre : certains élèves étaient perplexes, mais la plupart semblaient se prendre au jeu. Même si Hermione était déjà avec un cavalier « obligatoire »,assigné d'office, elle devait quand même mettre son nom dans la coupe, et espérait tomber chez les cerfs d'aigle : elle avait toujours aimé la maison dans laquelle était son amie Luna.  
Les papiers volaient dans tous les sens pendant que les élèves s'impatientaient, à l'exception d'une petite partie, dont Malefoy, qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté.  
A la vue de certains papiers des élèves faisaient la grimace, d'autres en étaient joyeux et se ruèrent dans la salle sur demande.  
Enfin, après une longue attente le papier d'Hermione arriva : elle croisa les doigts et ouvrit le papier : Serpentard. C'est tout ce qui était marqué. « ça commence bien » dit elle vaguement avant de regarder le papier d'Harry. Ron quand à lui était déjà parti sans même les attendre.  
-Tu es serpentard ?! Dit Harry en grimaçant.  
-Et ouais, je vais devoir me déguiser dans ces couleurs vert et argent, Hideux, souffla-elle mécontente. Dumbeldore a insisté pour ce thème, je savais que c'était pas...  
-Une bonne idée ? Mais si, ce n'est que des vêtements, sa peux être marrant et si tout le monde joue le jeu, on pourrait vraiment aboutir à des situations comiques ! Dit-il en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.  
Hermione se reprit et tira Harry par le bras.  
Il faut se dépêcher, sinon on aura que les vieux vêtements moisis ! Je veux pas que tu fasse un serf d'aigle moche ! Lui dit elle en rigolant.  
Ils arrivèrent à la salle sur demande bondée de monde et se dispersèrent : Hermione fouilla dans un petit coin a l'écart tandis qu'Harry rejoignit Luna qui commençait a trouver des habits plutôt loufoques.  
L'heure du bal approchait dangereusement, et Hermione proposa a luna de venir se préparer avec elle.  
Après s'être habillée, La jeune serf d'aigle à présent à moitié griffon d'or entreprit de maquiller Hermione : La préfète ne fut pas rassurée mais Luna lui promis quelque chose de pas trop extravagant.  
Elles n'eurent pas le temps de se regarder, elles étaient déjà en retard : Hermione commença à stresser d'autant plus qu'elle avait peur d'être ridicule dans les vêtements affreux qu'elle portait. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas en quoi son cavalier allait être !

Elles arrivèrent enfin en haut des marches : Personne ne les regardait encore, ce qui soulagea Hermione. Ce soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle les descendit et vit Harry qui poussa une petite exclamation étouffée. Hermione vit alors Drago Malefoy qui la dévorait des yeux de bas en haut. Elle avait des petites bottines fines de couleur argent qui laissaient voir des collants transparents brodés de la même couleur sur les cotés ; La jupe verte foncé formait un V plus long à l'arrière arrivait au dessus des genoux à l'avant et laissait entrevoir les formes appétissantes et les cuisses de la préfète ; elle enserrait la taille avec une fine ceinture argent. Le Sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il remarqua le bustier de la robe qui formait un petit décolleté pointu et qui laissait percevoir la naissance des seins où l'on trouvait un petit bijou d'argent brillant représentant un serpent attaché a la robe ; il remonta et trouva un tour de cou fin et travaillé puis il s'attarda sur son visage. Luna avait fait un travail remarquable : ce n'était ni trop ni pas assez. Elle avait un far à paupières de la même couleur que le tour de cou qui mettait en valeur ses yeux, le rouge à lèvres permettait un peu de couleur à cet ensemble froid et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon avec des petites mèches, qui tombaient de chaque coté. Bref, il en bavait, elle était magnifique. De plus, le fait de la voir porter ses couleurs accentua le désir qu'avait Drago depuis le premier jour : cela lui allait très bien, peut-être même mieux qu'avec les couleurs griffon d'or, pensa-il.  
Hermione avec cette tenue avait voulu faire simple mais tentait quelque chose d'inhabituel pour elle. Mais en voyant tout le monde qui la regardait ainsi, elle commença à regretter :  
-Luna, tu es sure que tu n'en as pas fait trop ? Oh je dois être ridicule.  
-Arrêtes, tu es magnifique ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec toi et puis, regarde les tous, tu ne trouves pas que la Fouine a l'air ridicule avec ces couleurs? Rigola-elle  
Hermione regarda plus attentivement : Drago avait un costume plutôt simple, avec des touches d'or brodées, et une cravate rouge et jaune : elle le trouva très désirable mais cela la chamboulait un peu : Elle qui avait tant l'habitude de la froideur avec lui... Elle tourna vivement la tête quand il ancra ses yeux aux siens, et détailla les autres : Certains avaient fait des folies avec les costumes ce qui les rendaient plutôt marrants, d'autres étaient plutôt élégants et quelques uns n'avaient même pas tenté.  
Mais dans l'ensemble la préfète fut ravie du résultat, elle n'en attendait pas moins ! Elle vit zabini faisant la moue au loin, et descendit le voir pendant que les autres l'épiaient toujours.  
-t'en fais une tête !  
-Tu m'as vu granger ? Je suis en Poufsouffle! Quelle horreur !  
-ça se voit très peu, toi qui est préfet tu aurait pu faire des efforts ! Tu m'as vu moi, dans ce costume ?  
-Oh oui, et tu es très... jolie granger, J'aurai voulu te voir tous les jours ainsi, lui répondit Zabini en souriant.  
-Certainement pas ! Plutôt mourir ! Rigola-elle.  
Seulement la musique venait de commencer ce qui signifiait la danse des préfets. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Blaise lui prit chaleureusement la main et ils allèrent sur la piste. Elle ne fit rien et se laissa doucement entrainer par le préfet qui avait l'air expert.  
Ils dansaient déjà proches, mais Blaise descendit lentement une main sur les reins d'Hermione. A ce toucher Hermione se sentit gênée, mais continua à danser sachant pertinemment qu'il regardait. Inconsciemment pour elle, c'était un moyen de se venger même si elle n'était pas sure qu'il s'en souciait. Alors, elle aussi enlaça Blaise moins prudemment qu'auparavant et dansa en ondulant plus élégamment ses hanches. Elle se trouvait tout de même ridicule de penser qu'il se souciait d'elle, elle qui n'était qu'une sang de bourbe à ses yeux..


	9. Chapter 9

Voila le chapitre en question, attention, rating M !

Je l'ai refait plusieurs fois, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Chapitre 9:

Il bouillait intérieurement. Il la voyait se trémousser avec légèreté et entrain près de Blaise au milieu des autres couples, et à force de les regarder il se prit a délirer : il la voyait se rapprocher encore, il le voyait lui caresser les hanches... Il devenait fou ! Il voulait tellement mettre un coup de poing dans la tête de Zabini pour avoir osé la toucher ! Alors quand elle s'asseya simplement pas très loin de lui, après cette danse « endiablée » comme il disait, il laissa éclater la colère :

-Qui t'a permis de t'asseoir ici Sang de bourbe, dégage avec ta tenue de catin, lui balança-il avec écœurement au visage.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle fut vexée par les paroles de Malefoy. Elle ne s'attendait pas ce qu'il soit si violent avec elle, et aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se leva, tangua légèrement, sous le choc, et se dirigea vers la sortie un visage de marbre alors qu'a l'intérieur elle bouillait de rage, de tristesse et de peine.

Hermione alla alors vers les étages presque inutilisés : Là au moins elle était sûre que personne ne viendrait la déranger. La préfète, mélangée dans ses ressentis se mit à regarder la lune par la fenêtre pour tenter de se calmer : elle hésitait entre pleurer, crier ou s'effondrer au sol.

Quand il la vit partir, il se sentit tout à coup coupable, une sensation qu'il ne comprenait pas : non, jamais un malefoy ne s'était senti coupable de quelque chose.

Instinctivement il se leva et la suivit de loin, en essayant de trouver les mots pour... pour s'excuser ? Tout devenait trop é vit la belle préfète un instant plus tard, regardant par une fenêtre, la lune qui illuminait son visage magnifique. Il se risqua alors ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

-Granger je...

-Tu veux quoi Malefoy, dit-elle méchamment.

-j'aurai pas dû

-Pas dû quoi ? J'ai pas besoin d'avoir ta pitié la fouine. Retourne t'amuser et insulter quelqu'un d'autre, fous moi la paix, dit elle toujours livide.

Quand il l'entendit parler ainsi sa colère revenait au grand galop et il répondit :

-c'est vrai sa, qu'est ce que je fais la, tu n'est qu'une sang de bourbe, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi

-Dégage alors au lieu de me pourrir la vie !

-c'est toi qui me pourrit la vie GRANGER, tu te laisse toucher par ce

-Quoi ? Je me laisse toucher ? Non mais tu débloques ou quoi ? Dit-elle en se tournant en face de lui. Puis, qu'est ce que t'en a a foutre de la sang de bourbe, j'ai le droit de danser avec qui je veux !

Ils se regardaient, la haine non dissimulée dans les yeux. Seulement ici, sans personne aux alentours, la haine se transformait en quelque chose de plus profond, un secret caché depuis bien trop longtemps. Quand Hermione le regarda si intensément dans les yeux, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher : Il l'embrassa alors, avec puissance, force et surtout désir, tandis qu'elle se perdait, trop rapidement dans cet interdit, cette limite qu'ils venaient de franchir.

Rapidement, elle répondit à ce baiser avec ardeur, la chaleur monta alors si vite dans ce couloir sombre et elle se colla à lui.

Le prince quand à lui se délectait de ce baiser, enfonça avec force sa langue dans la bouche de la préfète voulant toujours plus d'elle. Dans un geste il la colla contre le mur, la souleva et senti ses jambes s'enrouler autour de son bassin. Il caressa alors la peau si fine d'Hermione, fit descendre ses doigts par dessus le bustier vert et argent si sexy pour s'empresser de toucher ses formes appétissantes. A ce toucher Hermione poussa une plainte étouffée, et ses mains maladroites se faufilaient rapidement-insidieusement-sous la chemise de Drago dont quelques boutons volèrent. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte a quel point leur étreinte était puissante, violente, tellement forte. Non, ils n'en avaient pas assez.

Drago baissa dans un geste vif le bustier de la préfète qui se collait à lui fortement, et d'une main dégrafa ce soutien gorge tellement gênant. Il se mit à tracer des cercles brûlants sur les seins fermes de la Griffondor.

Ils stoppèrent le baiser, a bout de souffle, et se regardèrent dans les yeux : Le bleu gris habituellement si froid de Drago était a présent brillant, illuminé et Hermione devenait dépendante de ce regard pénétrant. Elle glissa ses mains fébriles dans les cheveux soyeux de Drago, soufflant son désir, son impatience.

Ce regard si chaud qu'Hermione lui offrait augmentait le désir du Serpentard et il descendit sa main sur l'intimité de celle-ci qu'il frôlait, pressant pendant qu'il suçotait la peau délicieusement parfumée de son cou, manquant toujours de proximité.

Elle se cambra alors dans se toucher, en demandant toujours plus, ses mains s'abattirent sur la ceinture de Drago qu'elle défit sans difficulté, puis frotta la grosse bosse que formait le caleçon de son amant. Entendant alors ses gémissements, elle insista plus, glissant une main sur le désir de son amant, appliquant des caresses rapides, peu habiles mais qui faisaient gémir de plaisir Drago.

Soudain, dans un geste rapide le blond passa ses doigts fins sous sa culotte et les enfonça en elle. Il releva la tête, regarda une larme couler le long de sa joue avant de lui donner un baiser inédit, à couper le souffle. Pour la première fois Hermione put sentir la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve drago, et ressentait tout ce qu'il ressentait à travers ce baiser. La douleur que la préfète avait ressenti à cette intrusion s'évanouit rapidement, et elle se mit à faire des mouvements de bassin, impatiente. Il se mit dont a bouger ses doigts en elle vivement, le désir montant trop vite, et le baiser redevenant brûlant, pressant, suppliant ne les aidait pas.

Alors qu'il accélérait le rythme elle mordit légèrement la lèvre du blond:

-Drago, je t'en prie... souffla-elle dans un gémissement.

L'avoir entendu prononcer son prénom avait un pouvoir puissamment érotique mais cette supplique si chaude dont elle fit part l'embrasa et il enleva ses doigts de la griffondor avant de stopper le baiser : il la regarda de nouveau, cambrée, perdue et transpirante, et passa ses doigts couverts de son essence et de son sang lentement dans sa bouche, se délectant de ce goût si inhabituel, si personnel. Elle le regarda alors dans un étonnement non dissimulé et le prit fortement pour lui donner un baiser beaucoup moins timide qu'auparavant, où elle glissait sa langue sur ses lèvres envoûtantes.

Dans ce baiser il s'enfonça alors d'un coup en elle, gémissant contre sa bouche. Il rouvrit les yeux, mais aucune larme glissa sur les joues de son amante : elle se cambrait, les yeux dorénavant fermés, se serrant plus fort contre lui.

Il senti alors l'intimité de son amante qui entourait son membre : elle était incroyablement chaude, humide et serrée et drago poussa un râle sourd tant il mourrait de plaisir.

Il commença les mouvements de va et vient et Hermione n'en revenait pas : jamais elle n'avait ressenti une chose pareille, jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer Le plaisir monta en elle et submergea la douleur a présent presque effacée, elle gémissait son plaisir, se cambrant plus fort, savourant ce moment si unique.

Elle regarda Drago intensément et pria pour qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort, plus profondément en elle.

Drago, comme si il l'avait entendue, s'enfonçait en elle avec plus d'assurance et plus de vigueur mais le plaisir montait en flèche il la trouvait terriblement désirable, et elle lui offrait quelque chose de tellement intense qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir.

Hermione, quand à elle criait son plaisir contre lui, qu'elle trouvait extrêmement beau, et plus elle le regardait plus elle le désirait, encore, encore. Mais dans un coup de rein qui se fit plus violemment que les autres, elle cria ouvertement sans pouvoir se retenir en regardant ce prince et un flot si puissant de sensations s'empara d'elle.

Il la regarda crier sa jouissance pendant qu'il augmentait sa vitesse : il ne voulait pas que le plaisir d'Hermione diminue. Il n'avait jamais vu ces traits là sur le visage de la Griffondor : il l'observa dans le moindre détail comme pour immortaliser ce moment dans sa tête et tandis qu'elle était toujours dans ce méandre de plaisir, agrippa ses hanches plus fortement et se colla une dernière fois à son cou chaud et parfumé.

Le plaisir de Drago arrivait à son summum et dans sa folie il tira plus fort le corps de son amante contre lui, tellement fort qu'elle ne fut plus qu'une fragile poupée de chiffon dans ses bras et un silence parfait se fit entendre: il se déversa en elle sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte de sa bouche tant son plaisir était grand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Ils étaient silencieux, dans ce couloir froid, sombre et ils se regardaient, incrédules. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils venaient de faire, tout était embrouillé dans leurs têtes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi des ennemis s'étaient-ils donnés l'un à l'autre si intensément ? Comment cela se faisait qu'ils avaient dépassé les limites avec une telle facilité, et qu'ils s'attiraient tant, encore à ce moment ?

Drago qui se retira doucement d'elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver son masque habituel : non, il était perdu, emmêlé dans ses pensées, plus encore quand, en regardant ses yeux noisette vifs il comprit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crû penser un jour : Il la désirait encore.

Soudain, dans un craquement sinistre une porte s'ouvra et ils entendirent :

-Hermione ? Tu est là ? On t'a cherché toute la soirée Harry et moi, on se faisait du soucis et je me suis rappelé que tu aimais bien venir ici, dit moi si tu est là sil-te plait, dit Ron anxieux.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se séparer et se cacher le corps hâtivement que Ron les vit : il s'arrêta brusquement devant Le Serpentard qui tentait de cacher hermione plus dévêtue que lui.

Ron resta là, figé comme une statue de marbre passant rapidement son regard de Malefoy à Granger, puis de Granger à Malefoy tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Après ce qui semblait des heures, Ron baissa la tête d'un air de dégoût et partit en tanguant vers la porte qu'il avait passé passé quelques instants plus tôt.

Hermione, qui pleurait maintenant silencieusement se rhabilla sommairement, et en regardant une dernière fois son maudit amant, partit. Drago quand à lui était complètement dépassé par les événements; normalement il n'en aurait eu que faire de se faire surprendre avec une nouvelle conquête, mais là c'était différent, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

La préfète enfin arrivée à ses appartements se rua sur la salle de bain et toujours en pleurs elle s'effondra dans la douche sans même sentir l'eau gelée qui ruisselait sur son corps.

C'est seulement après 20 minutes de douche glacée qu'elle s'apaisa, éteignit la douche et recommença a raisonner : Ron l'avait vue. Il l'avait vue dans une situation qui ne laissait présager aucun doute, avec son pire ennemi, Malefoy. Elle avait donné sa virginité à ce Serpentard un soir, dans un couloir. Il lui prit sa virginité sauvagement, et elle ne lui empêcha pas, bien au contraire. Le fouillis dans sa tête finit de l'épuiser et elle s'endormit.

C'était le matin très tôt lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par un cauchemar : elle avait rêvé que Ron la rejette. Elle se secoua la tête et et rassura mentalement en se disant qu'il ne ferait pas cela ; pourtant, le souvenir de son regard de dégoût lui fit pleurer à nouveau.

Mais Hermione était forte, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre ! Elle se devait d'être la même qu'avant, avec ou sans cette histoire. Certes, c'était une erreur monumentale, mais elle décida d'oublier : du moins, d'essayer. La préfète se dégoûtait-elle même de s'être laissé prendre par le pire coureur de jupons de l'école et pria pour qu'il ai la bonté d'esprit de ne raconter cela à personne : Seulement, elle n'y comptait pas trop venant de Malefoy, l'imaginant déjà dire à toute l'école "J'ai baisé Hermione Granger". Dans quelques heures, la Griffondor devrait afficher un regard impassible devant les autres, elle devait montrer que rien ne l'atteignait. Hermione avait participé a cette erreur en étant largement consentante, elle devait assumer, c'était aussi simple que ça ! Enfin simple... c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Quelques heures plus tard, après qu'elle se soit lavée, coiffée, jetée des sorts de contraception et entraînée à faire un regard des plus impassibles, elle descendit dans la grande salle avec une grosse boule au ventre.

Quand elle rentra elle se rendit compte qu'elle était très en avance : seuls quelques jeunes Pouffsoufles et Griffondor déjeunaient en silence. Elle fut rassurée et décida de s'attabler pour manger le plus rapidement possible, prendre des forces et partir avant que les 7èmes années n'arrivent. Elle sortit a la hâte lorsqu'elle croisa Harry, visiblement fatigué : Il la salua habituellement et il lui raconta sa soirée seulement Hermione ne voulant plus jamais entendre parler de celle-ci défila la conversation étrangement et le Survivant, encore trop fatigué ne put répliquer qu'un petit froncement des sourcils. Il était suivi de près par Ron , discutant avec lavande qui ne vit visiblement pas Hermione et continua son chemin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de cours elle croisa rapidement le regard de Ron près d'Harry : La frayeur l'empara quand il la regarda avec dégoût, et détourna la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Hermione avait besoin de ses amis !

Les cours se passèrent dans un silence morbide. La Griffondor, toujours aux cotés d'Harry avait tenté de communiquer avec Ron, sans succès. Ce fut en fin d'après midi qu'Hermione prit Ron par le bras et ils se séparèrent du reste du groupe.

-Ron... Je sais que

- J'ai pas envie de te parler, lâche moi ! dit Ron méchamment.

-j'ai besoin de mes amis Ron, tu est mon

- Ton ami ? Tu me lâches pendant les vacances et à la rentrée je te vois baiser avec... Malefoy ? ça fait longtemps que tu avait des vues sur lui hein avoue ! Ne me parles plus jamais, Tu me dégoûtes, cracha-il.

Hermione le vit partir et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer : Pourquoi la traitait-il ainsi ? Elle avait fait une erreur mais ça ne regardait qu'elle ! Ginny et Harry qui la virent pleurer la réconfortèrent sans poser de questions pour le moment, sachant qu'elle n'était pas en état. Avec l'aide de ses amis Hermione pût reprendre son masque impassible, comme celui que Malefoy avait. A cette pensée toutes sortes d'émotions contradictoires l'envahirent.

Hermione arriva devant la grande salle avec ginny alors que le repas du soir était servi. L'après midi avait été dur pour elle, entre le fait de ne pas avoir mangé et de devoir subir les regards de Ron. Ginny tenta tant bien que mal de lui poser des questions sans grande réussite : Elle su juste que son frère avait blessé son amie.

Drago qui resta impassible tout l'après midi, toujours en réflexion sur lui même regarda entrer hermione dans la grande salle. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais il la trouva toujours aussi désirable. Il l'avait eu, il avait même était le premier et se sentait confus sur ce point, mais tout ce qu'il remarqua c'est qu'Il la voulait encore, contrairement à ses autres filles insignifiantes. Il la voulait encore la sentir contre lui, la voir prendre du plaisir, l'entendre dire son prénom...

Elle passa et s'asseya près de ginny, quand son regard accrocha le sien : il voyait dans ce regard de la haine, de la tristesse mais aussi une petite lueur qui grandissait à mesure qu'elle le regardait. Ils s'interrompirent quand Ron fit une rentrée fracassante avec cette fille étrange, Lavande. Drago observa celui-ci : l'air dur, le visage froid et le désintérêt total qu'il montrait pour hermione lui fit froncer les sourcils :"alors c'est ça l'amitié chez les griffondor ?" se dit-il avant de riposter un regard des plus méprisants à Ron qui avait tenté de surplomber du regard le prince des Serpentards. Fort heureusement pour lui, Ron baissa la tête rapidement.

La soirée suivante fut rude pour hermione, assise à la bibliothèque qui tentait désespérément de s'enfoncer corps et âme dans un livre. En une nuit et une journée, elle avait perdu sa virginité, elle avait perdu Ron, et avait perdu son sang froid. Elle était à présent en colère contre le rouquin qui l'avait laissé tomber et blâmée pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Après tout, elle ne lui devait rien, il l'avait traitée comme si elle l'avait trompée Or, ce n'etait pas le cas seulement elle n'aurait jamais cru Ron capable d'une telle cruauté envers elle. Le soir Zabini Avait tenté de plaisanter avec Hermione, ce qui faillit réussir si il n'avait pas parlé un instant de Ron, même pour plaisanter.

Elle se doucha et prit le temps de constater les traces des mains de Malefoy sur ses hanches, les petites traces dans son cou et se souvînt à ce moment de l'étreinte si chaude et plaisante qu'ils avaient eu ; A quel point il l'avait serrée contre lui. Ça avait été fort, violent mais tellement bon... Elle rougit instantanément : elle ne pouvait oublier cette soirée malgré ses efforts, et ne pût se voiler la face plus longtemps : Elle en voulait encore. Elle se gifla mentalement et se rendit compte qu'aucun regard n'avait été inhabituel chez les 7èmes années... après tout, peux être ne l'avait-il dit à personne tellement cela le dégoûtait d'avoir ...fait ça avec une "sang de bourbe" se dit elle.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ! Ce sera sûrement mon dernier chapitre avant mes vacances de 3 semaines, désolé :/ Mais je posterai la suivant dès que je reviendrais ! Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 11

La fin de semaine passa très lentement pour Hermione. Elle restait enfermée la plupart du temps dans sa salle commune, plutôt confuse et perdue, et évitait tout les regards quand elle se rendait en cours. C'était dur, très dur d'ignorer les regards haineux de Ron, d'éviter le contact visuel avec un certain Serpentard. Cependant il avait semblé qu'elle s'était fait un ami hors du commun : Zabini essayait souvent de la faire rire, de la taquiner amicalement. Du moins, elle ne se posait pas plus de questions que sa, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Harry et Ginny étaient toujours là pour elle : Ginny lui avait proposé une sortie a pré au Lard le dimanche après midi, ce qu'Hermione accepta avec impatience.

-Le trio d'or n'est plus comme avant, dit Ginny timidement pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers pré au Lard.

-Les choses changent...souffla Hermione.

-Je sais que tu ne veut pas me parler pour l'instant de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tu sais aussi que je te soutiens. Ron est mon frère, mais je trouve que ce qu'il a fait est ignoble.

-J'essaie de dépasser cet événement Ginn, mais c'est dur... La façon dont il m'a parlé.. On aurait dit qu'il m'aimait encore...

-qu'il t'aimait encore ? Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Il est avec cette Lavande là ! Elle est collée à lui comme une sangsue et ils on l'air...passionnés, répondit -elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Je.. Je sais pas. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que je ne lui pardonnerais pas de sitôt.

L'après midi se passa ensuite simplement, libérant Hermione de tout les tracas, lui permettant de souffler auprès de sa meilleur amie.

Le lundi arriva rapidement, et au grand soulagement de la préfète, il n'y avait pas de travaux pratiques en cours de potions. Elle se réfugia alors précautionneusement a coté d'Harry, qui lui cachait la vue sur le beau Serpentard. Ron quand à lui se retrouvait seul, à l'autre bout de la classe et regarda rapidement Harry qui avait l'air de lui en vouloir aussi. Il s'etait forcé de rester proche du survivant, mais celui-ci semblait ne pas être d'accord. "Tant pis pour lui" pensa Ron en se tournant soudain vers le professeur.

Le Mardi, Zabini avait largement insisté au près d'Hermione pour qu'elle vienne le regarder jouer au quiddich. La préfète refusa de nombreuses fois mais finalement, pour le faire taire elle décida d'y aller. Après tout elle s'était entraînée pour ne pas croiser du regard Malefoy, et malgré le risque elle serra les poings, résignée.

Elle se dirigea vers les gradins pendant que Blaise prenait place sur la piste, en compagnie du reste de l'équipe : elle ne se fit pas voir et regarda voler gracieusement les Serpentards. "c'est sûr, ils ont pris du galion" se dit Hermione quand Zabini l'appela tout haut devant les autres :

-Eh Granger, pas besoin de te cacher, toute l'équipe est plutôt ravi de voir une jolie griffon d'or baver devant eux ! rigola-il

Hermione fut prise d'un violent rougissement, puis elle les observa timidement : certes certains qui ne changeraient jamais se moquaient encore d'elle, mais d'autres rigolaient simplement, sans prêter plus d'attention à sa personne. Seulement son regard s'arrêta malencontreusement sur le blond qui la regardait. Drago s'était senti fulminer de l'intérieur en entendant son acolyte dire "jolie griffon d'or", mais la préfète et son regard profond le stoppa dans son ressenti et une autre pensée insidieuse remplit son esprit "Se pourrait-il qu'elle..." Il ne finit pas sa pensée , arrêté soudain par un geste : Hermione s'était passé sensuellement les doigts dans les cheveux. Soudain, entendant Zabini relancer le jeu, il détourna le regard : "Plus tard Granger..."Pensa-il avec un regard étrange.

Le soir venu Zabini invita quelques amis dans leur salle commune : Hermione apercevant cela rentra en fracas ce qui lui valu des regards ronds de la parts des "parasites". Il y avait Blaise, Théodore Nott, Pansy et Drago... et 2 autres, plus jeunes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle attrapa Zabini par le col de la chemise d'un seul coup pendant que ses amis regardaient silencieusement :

-Blaise, on avait pas dit qu'on ne ferait pas de petite soirée dans cette salle ? Non ? Alors je le dis. Je veux pouvoir être en paix sans que tu emmène tes petits amis. En prononçant cette phrase elle regarda les personnes en question. Elle s'était surprise elle même a avoir eu une soudaine confiance en elle et le cran de faire face a ce monde, qu'elle en rougit légèrement.

-Hermione..dit il en souriant. Tu peux participer si tu veux si ce n'est que sa qui te gène, je peux danser avec toi. Blaise lui prit alors la main et l'entraîna de force dans une danse ridicule, dans laquelle Hermione tenta de s'en échapper sous le regard amusé de Blaise et celui interloqué des autres. La Préfète tourna alors la tête vers l'objet de ses attentions : Son masque tombait si facilement ! Elle ne revenait pas de revoir le léger rouge de colère empourprer le blond, et le regard tueur qu'il lui faisait. En fin de compte, cela l'avait quelque peu amusé : Elle se vengeait de lui. Elle se vengeait pour ressentir encore des choses tellement inconnues ! Son petit jeu était très réussi, et elle s'y prenait facilement, adorant le vaincre. "Se pourrait-il qu'il soit attiré par moi...?"pensa-elle avant de refouler cette hypothèse jugée trop "irrationnelle".

Encore une ronde pour Hermione Granger. Ce soir là les couloirs étaient plutôt calmes : pas de couple, pas de passants. Elle prenait le temps de réfléchir quand elle entendit un petit sifflement distinctif dans un escalier qui descendait dans les cachots. Curieuse, la préfète se risqua a s'aventurer dans cet endroit sombre et presque lugubre. Elle arriva devant une porte a moitié ouverte et souffla:

-Mais... Faut que je prévienne Dumbeldore, ce n'est pas normal ...

-Mais dis donc qui est que je vois dans les cachots en pleine nuit ?

Il la regardait, nonchalamment assis sur une chaise presque dans le noir au fond de la classe.

-Malefoy...c'est toi qui a ouvert cette salle ? C'est inter-

-Cesse de faire ta petite préfète effarouchée . Cette salle de classe est constamment ouverte, tu le serait si tu faisait ta ronde correctement sans éviter les cachots. Tu aurait peur du noir, granger ?

Hermione, qui sentit soudain la chaleur monter, recula d'un pas et répondit :

-Certainement pas !Et... c'est toi qui... a sifflé tout a l'heure ?

-Tu entends des voix ? C'est mauvais signe tu sais, dit il a présent levé, approchant d'elle comme un prédateur. Alors comme sa tu joues avec moi...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes...la ..fouine ! Je...Elle fut brusquement coupée par le doigt du serpentard sur sa bouche. Elle ne l'avait même pas senti approcher, mais qu'il était sexy !

-Je vois bien ton petit sourire a chaque fois Granger, Lui dit il en glissant délicatement son doigt sur sa bouche a présent légèrement entrouverte, passant d'une lèvre a l'autre sensuellement, et Drago reprit sur une voix devenue rauque :

-Mais tu sais, j'aime bien jouer aussi... Il mit son doigt entre ses lèvres et instinctivement Hermione ouvra un peu plus la bouche : dans un geste très sexuel et sensuel elle entoura son doigt de sa langue en le regardant, rouge de désir.

Que va-il se passer ? Je suis désolé de vous laisser ainsi, j'ai longtemps hésité :) Je reviens bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Tout recommençait. Elle perdait une nouvelle fois le contrôle, et compris qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette manche là. La sensation si envoûtante des doigts du serpentard sur ses lèvres avait soulevé en elle ce manque qu'elle avait de lui.

Lentement, elle se mit a suçoter le doigt qui s'était insinué dans sa bouche, comme pour tenter de gagner le défi, Mais se rappela soudain de la dernière fois : D'un seul coup elle recula en invitant Malefoy a la suivre qui ne se fit pas prier.

Elle montait les escaliers, traçait les chemins avec rapidité. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus ni le reste de son corps, et souffla le mot de passe devant le tableau de garde de sa salle commune.

Toujours silencieusement, elle Hermione vérifia que personne n'était présent et s'engouffra dans la salle, puis dans sa chambre avant de lancer un "collaporta", puis de regarder Drago avec désir.

Celui-ci s'approcha a nouveau d'elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, de son corps. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle fasse le premier pas qui arriva rapidement lorsqu'il senti un toucher très léger au niveau de son entrejambe. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, non, le petit jeu ne faisait que commencer.

Le baiser qui s'en suivit fit perdre haleine a la jeune griffondor : Cette étreinte si passionnée, montrait le désir, mais aussi cette même douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, à nouveau. Hermione se sépara de lui difficilement pour reprendre son souffle, tandis qu'elle appuyait plus ses caresses : Elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Elle lui baissa lentement son pantalon et entendit Drago grogner d'impatience. Toujours en la regardant dans les yeux il joua au même jeu qu'elle avec sa chemise, puis sa jupe et fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres en léchant chaque millimètre de sa bouche brûlante.

Elle se détacha subitement de lui et s'agenouilla : Drago s'étonna quelques secondes quand il comprit : Dans un râle de plaisir il lui prit les cheveux et Hermione qui le regardait toujours glissa un peu plus sa bouche contre le désir de son amant.

Il gémit un peu plus fort, fermant les yeux à chaque fois qu'il sentait sa langue le toucher, sentant qu'elle devenait moins timide, enroulant sa langue autour de lui, s'aidant d'une main pour remonter . Pourtant, prenant cela comme une défaite de sa part il lui tira légèrement les cheveux ce qui la fit remonter : il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de l'allonger sur le lit ; puis habilement il lui retira les derniers vêtements.

Mais, au lieu de la prendre comme elle s'y attendait il titilla de sa langue le petit bouton de chair qui valu à Hermione un gémissement moitié étonné moitié pris de plaisir. Elle se maudissait intérieurement son impuissance a se contrôler et gémit un peu plus fort quand drago enfonça un doigt dans son intimité continuant toujours de lécher cette partie si sensible. Il s'appliquait avec des gestes précis, se sentant prendre du plaisir autant qu'elle rien qu'en la voyant se remuer et gémir toujours plus fort.

-Drago, susurra-elle

Il continuait de s'appliquer : il la voulait suppliante, il voulait la réentendre dire ces mots qui l'avaient tant contenté. Hermione su pertinemment que si elle lui soufflait cette plainte il gagnerait, et tenta difficilement de contrôler son plaisir. Seulement elle voulu le sentir plus près d'elle, sentir sa chaleur sur son corps alors elle prit sa tête de ses mains et le remonta avec force. Elle lui donna elle aussi un baiser beaucoup moins timide qu'avant : Elle fit glisser sans langue contre la sienne et toucha son dos si puissant du bout des doigts. Sentant que la situation commençait a revenir de son coté elle le retourna et s'assis a califourchon sur le serpentard et commença a bouger son bassin de haut en bas sentant la puissante érection de Drago stimuler son point sensible, et déboutonna la chemise blanche. Les baisers brûlants les transportaient déjà, mais il lui mordit alors doucement la lèvre la forçant ensuite a se redresser.

Le blond lui prit les seins et les caressa doucement : il ne voulait pas perdre. Un Malefoy ne perd jamais ! Il se mit a stopper Hermione dans ses mouvements et descendit une main sur ses hanches pour l'appuyer plus fort contre lui, entendant ses plaintes impatientes.

La préfète pris alors la virilité de Drago dans une main, l'enfonça en se cambra comme pour le sentir plus profond en elle. Mais elle s'arrêta de bouger en regardant son serpentard : Elle se lécha alors la lèvre qui saignait légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux et se mit soudainement a faire des mouvements durs et profonds: Il la soulevait, et la descendait fortement contre lui tandis qu'elle gémissait a chaque fois plus fort.

Elle voulait combler ce manque qu'elle avait de lui et se laissait submerger par le plaisir : elle le contempla les yeux embrumés : Il était très beau. Il était encore plus beau sans ce masque sur le visage, Hermione le regardait prendre du plaisir, ses yeux bleus électrisants la pénétrant de part en part. Quand a lui, il la contrôlait totalement. Drago la tenait, il lui faisait faire ces mouvements si délicieux, il lui faisait ressentir ces émotions et il les ressentait aussi, se sentant plus vivant que jamais.

Elle sentait le plaisir monter à mesure que les mouvements se fesaient plus pressants, plus vite, plus profonds. Drago n'avait jamais connu une fille qui lui avait fait autant de bien, mais il n'avais aussi jamais eu de fille qui lui avait fait ressentir ces émotions: Ses cheveux ébouriffés et ce regard brûlant qu'elle déposait sur son corps le rendait fou. Elle vint poser ses mains sur son torse et gémit son prénom sensuellement. La préfète cria plus fort et griffa sans le vouloir le torse musclé de son amant, se cambrant, offrant son corps a ses yeux. Drago qui entendait es cris non soutenus de la préfète senti son plaisir arriver au summum et pris la tête d'Hermione pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il jouissait en elle puissamment. Ils restèrent la, essoufflés, se regardant profondément dans les yeux a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre voulant immortaliser ce moment dans leurs têtes a tout jamais.

Voila comme vous l'avez compris je suis rentrée de vacances donc je l'ai posté le plus rapidement possible :)

J'ai cependant besoin de votre avis concernant le prochain chapitre, une petite review svp :(

J'ai 2 suites, une que j'ai élaboré pendant ces vacances, que j'apprécie aussi beaucoup mais elles ne sont pas pareilles, enclenchant pour l'une une fin plus courte (pas juste après quand même) mais une suite dans une autre histoire et il sera je pense indispensable de lire celle-ci avant, ou l'autre qui mène a une fin plus longue mais pas de suite.

La suite serait quelque peu différente, avec de l'action, du mystère et de l'amour, évidemment, sur une histoire a la première personne d'Hermione. Le vert et l'argent est a l'honneur !

Je vous propose donc ces 2 choix, j'espère que vous répondrez parce que actuellement je ne sais pas vraiment quoi choisir et je trouverai sa étrange de publier les 2 sachant que la 2èmes modifierai la premier a mi parcours :)

Bisous a vous tous !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre13

Attention ! Je mets en place un point de vue des personnages, pour vraiment comprendre leur sentiments a l'égard de cette relation.

POV Drago :

C'était le comble de ma vie : je devenait complètement fou de cette Griffondor encore rouge et Brûlante qui était couchée a mes cotés. Jamais je n'aurais pensé cela, jamais j'aurai cru que Granger et moi... Granger et moi quoi au juste ? Je n'en savait rien. Enfin si, je savait, elle me faisait ressentir des choses inédites : la dépendance, l'envie de la connaître, l'envie de lui faire plaisir, de rester avec elle. Par Merlin, mon père aurait été là il m'aurait jeté un doloris sans compassion ! Mais après tout, j'etait seul maintenant. C'est moi qui prenait mes propres décisions, enfin, après tout ce temps lié solidement aux actions de mon père.

Vraiment, j'était perdu. Pourquoi ?Parce que jamais une fille ne m'avait changé, et jamais je n'avait ressenti autre chose que de l'envie sexuelle pour elles : Je me délectait d'une nuit, un soir, ou plutôt quelques heures de plaisir uniquement sexuel, et je les jetait. Mais Granger, elle me changeait : pour cette fille j'était prêt à accepter sa généalogie moldue, j'était prêt a tout faire pour elle. J'etait complètement malade, mais malade d'elle. Ce n'était pas que sexuel, non c'etait que je ne pouvait pas lui montrer autrement : je ne savait pas m'y prendre. J'y connaissait rien par merlin ! Alors je lui faisait l'amour, et je pourrais le faire tout le temps. Voir son corps nu m'émerveillait, mais là voir prendre du plaisir était la plus belle chose. Et je prenait soin d'elle, et elle me manquait chaque instant qu'elle passait loin de moi, parce que j'ai besoin d'elle.

Alors je caressait ses cheveux si doux, passant mes doigts sur sa joue, dans son cou, ressentant son odeur si délicieuse. Puis j'eus peur, d'un coup. J'enlevait mes doigts brusquement, manquant soudain d'air : Et si c'était encore une erreur pour elle ? Et si elle ne voulait pas de moi ? J'en avait déjà mal. Je me mit à penser que je la gênait, alors je reculait, me levait lentement, difficilement, enfilant mes vêtements sans la lâcher d'une seconde, espérant...QUoi au juste ?

POV Hermione.

Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Je lisait presque en lui en ce moment, observant chacun de ses traits se modifier suivant ses pensées. Il passait par de la crainte, de l'incertitude à d'autres sentiments que je ne déchiffrait pas encore. Je commençait à le connaitre, derrière son masque. C'était unique, unique pour lui comme pour moi de se voir sans aucune protection contre l'extérieur, sans fioritures inutiles. Je découvrait qu'il était plus complexe que je ne le croyait. J'avais toujours lu du dédain, de la haine, du mépris dans ces yeux, Mais Aujourd'hui je ne voyais rien de tout cela. Ma tête tourna légèrement a cette pensée que je n'aurait cru jamais avoir le concernant. Il m'avait toujours détesté, je l'avai toujours détesté ; seulement je vis que la réalité était bien plus complexe que cette façade que nous nous étions forcés d'appliquer. Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'etait amoureuse de lui ? Là, sans personne autour de nous j'aurait affirmé cette pensée. Je me rendait compte que cela faisait un moment que j'était amoureuse de lui, mais je n'ai jamais voulu savoir. Une de mes protections avaient enfoui cette réalité au fin fond de mon cerveau, pour me préserver.

Chaque toucher, chaque geste qu'il faisait naître en moi des frissons de bien-être. Depuis que nous nous étions dévoilés, dans ce maudit couloir, la réalité m'avait rattrapé. Je ne voulait pas qu'il soit loin de moi, et des émotions que je n'avait jamais connues auparavant m'emportaient quand il s'approchait. C'était électrique, c'était fort, puissant et cela rendait complètement dépendant. J'aurait même assimilé sa à une drogue. Je me retrouvait coincée, amoureuse de mon ennemi, entre le vouloir pour moi a tout jamais et la crainte des autres. Mais encore une fois, durant les quelques jours qui suivirent cette..."erreur", je m'était efforcée de remettre ces pensées au fond de mon esprit. Et maintenant j'était épuisée.

Je remarquait soudain qu'il semblait gêné, et doucement sa chaleur si douce disparu quand il s'éloigna de moi. Je le regardait s'habiller, perdue, perdue dans mes pensées. Lorsqu'il coupa ce lien visuel si unique entre nous une fine larme coula le long de mes yeux, et je me sentie comme abandonnée, désemparée, perdue dans la froideur de cette chambre. Alors, pleurant doucement je lui demandait :

-Drago...Reste avec moi, juste cette nuit...

Il se retourna et me regarda incrédule, puis suivit une larme qui tombait doucement sur le coussin. je frissonnait de froid, de peur, d'angoisse.

- je t'en prie, dis-je entre 2 petits sanglots étouffés.

C'est a partir du chapitre prochain que cela prend une tournure un peu différente. Je publierai une fois toutes les 2 semaines environ je pense, que j'ai le temps d'écrire la suite, de relire et aussi d'aller en cours ^^.

Pour le petit spoiler, Hermione va changer, la discrétion sera nécessaire pour mener a bien ses missions... en compagnie bien sûr. A quoi cela mènera-il ?

Je ferait quand même 2 histoires au cas ou la tournure quelque peu inattendue ne plaise pas a tout le monde... Parce que la famille d'hermione est bien plus compliquée que nous le croyons ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Voila, c'est l'heure de la suite :) J'espère que cela vous plaira ! J'ai écrit les autres chapitres a la première personne, point de vue d'hermione :/

Chapitre 14

J'ouvrait les yeux a ses cotés, pour la toute première fois de ma vie. Il était très tôt et l'obscurité qui régnait me faisait sentir dans un cocon, protégée de l'extérieur.

J'était toujours perdue, plus encore quand je me rendis compte que jamais je ne pourrait oublier cet instant. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne me lassait de sentir son corps contre moi, de passer ma main dans ses cheveux fins, ou même de sentir son odeur parfumée. J'était simplement amoureuse du diable.

Je me levait sans faire de bruit, enfilant le premier vêtement que je trouvait, à l'aveuglette. Je tentais d'être la plus discrète possible, atteignant la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrant et la refermant derrière moi avec un petit grincement sonore : Je grimaçait un instant avant de me retourner.

-Granger ?... Tu est réveillée a cette heure ?... Chuchota Blaise Zabini accoudé au coin de la cheminée. Je tentais alors de trouver un refuge discret lorsqu'il se retourna et alluma la lumière.

-Mais dit moi... Que fais tu avec... Une chemise de ma maison ? suivit-il dans une exclamation non cachée.

Je parvenait a bégayer très grossièrement observant la grande chemise blanche avec le petit écusson très distinguable, me cachant tout de même. Comment allais-je me sortir de ce pétrin !

-B b b, B, tu n'arrive plus a parler ? Je te croyais pas comme ça, on en apprend tout les jours dit-donc... me sourit-il narquoisement. Tu sais qu'on t'entends de ma chambre ? continua Blaise malicieusement.

-De...Quoi...?Qu'est ce que tu fais...debout... tentais-je.

-J'arrivait pas a dormir vois tu ! Et puis j'aimerai bien savoir qui te fais prendre un tel pied moi parce qu'il est sacrément b-

Soudain la porte s'ouvra alors derrière moi, affichant un Drago torse nu, ébouriffé et visiblement mal réveillé. Par Merlin POURQUOI CE GENRE DE SITUATION ARRIVE A MOI !

-Malefoy ?! Articula Zabini sous le choc.

-Zabini. Drago observa son ami d'un regard dur avant de se tourner vers moi, me jaugeant de haut en bas.

-Dit moi Blaise, ça t'ennuie qu'on utilise la salle de bains ? Non ? Tant mieux. Il ne me laissa pas une seule seconde avant de m'embarquer violemment, claquant la porte me propulsant contre le mur en se collant à moi sensuellement.

-Il ne va...rien dire ? Dis-je effrayée mais tombant rapidement dans le désir.

-Non, aucune chance, répondit-il avant de poser sauvagement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Devant ce baiser brûlant qui m'enflammait, une question impensable frappa mon esprit. Elle me brûlait mais d'une autre manière : Je ne voulais pas être son objet. J'ai besoin de plus. Je voulait plus... Était-je uniquement une de ces nombreuses conquêtes ? J'en souffrait d'avance, me perdant dans les méandres de l'enfer.

Les jours passèrent ainsi. Je me réfugiait dans ce "capharnaüm" qu'était mon esprit, tentant de rester normale, profitant d'Harry et ginny, de leur bonne humeur et me délectant de lui. Mon amour ne cessait d'accroître ; jamais cette sensation ne m'avait effleurée, mais elle me brisait quand j'était loin de lui, m'emplissait le cœur tout les soirs dans nos étreintes et menait mon trouble chaque minute.

Je le désirait encore plus, voulait qu'il me dise quelque chose qui enlèverait ce trouble...

Alors quand il me tira dans un escalier vide, un soir, j'interrompit tout, la question me rongeant trop :

-Malefoy...

-Granger...?

-Qui...Que suis-je... Pour toi... dis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse, tentant de me donner de la force.

-Tu...est quoi pour moi ?... Il s'écarta alors, me regardant livide. Tu est...

-Je suis...?


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ! J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire l'histoire, heureusement j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance :) Je continue d'avoir les idées bien ancrées dans ma tête, manque plus qu'a les écrire :) En espérant que cela vous plaise, voila la suite !

Chapitre 15 Alternatif

De longues minutes passèrent, dans un silence de mort. Je le regardait et les larmes emplissait mes yeux, tombaient brutalement sur le sol, tandis que le temps m'assassinait. Il ne disait rien, ne parlait pas. Je n'entendait même pas son souffle, je ne sentais même pas son cœur battre, et ma raison reprit le dessus :"Je ne suis rien pour toi Malefoy, rien" pensais-je alors qu'il cessait de me regarder, tournant légèrement la tête dans le vide.

Je tanguais, me retenant de justesse, pleurant silencieusement a vives larmes. Descendant d'une marche en me tournant, je dis :

-Je vois...Je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe, après tout hein...

Je dévalait alors les escaliers manquant de tomber, courant dans les couloirs froids lorsque je croisait le premier regard, dur froid et perturbé du rouquin qui avait été mon meilleur ami durant des années.

-Quoi...Tu as réalisé l'erreur que tu as faite ? Me dit il d'une voir méprisante, quoique tremblante.

La gifle partit toute seule. La force de ma douleur atteignant sa joue violemment, ramenant alors des regards curieux. Au fond, j'apercevait dans l'ombre des yeux bleus océan me regarder : mais mes yeux se floutèrent alors sur le trop plein de larmes, regardant une dernière fois Ron avant de courir. Courir me cacher, courir oublier ma peine. On tenta d'attraper ma main, et Harry cria mon nom plusieurs fois, mais m'arrêter était désormais impossible.

Alors que je refermais ma porte pourtant calmement, je m'affalais sur mon lit pleurant.

J'entendis soudain derrière :

-POTTER, tu n'est pas invité !

-laisse moi voir Hermione Zabini ! Pourquoi tu la protèges ?!

-là n'est pas la question, tu DÉGAGES c'est clair ? je te le redirait pas !

-Zabini LAISSE MOI PAs-

-Petrificus totalus !

Un claquement violent de porte. puis le silence, Durant des heures.

Je respirait maintenant normalement. Depuis plusieurs minutes des chuchotements emplissaient le calme de la salle, mais je ne pouvait en deviner les mots, ni même les fautifs. Peu après, la porte de ma chambre grinça significativement signe qu'une visite allait arriver, mais je n'avais pas réellement envie de lever la tête.

-Granger ? me dit une voix que je connaissait peu, mais je n'osait pas bouger.

-Granger, écoutes un peu. Je sais que toi et moi c'est pas le grand amour, mais j'ai a te parler.

Je me fis violence pour esquiver un petit geste de la main, me redressant légèrement.

-Déjà... tout ce qui s'est passé n'est pas un secret pour moi, tu dois t'en douter. Et tu sais de quoi je parle.

Honnêtement, mes idées embrumées ne m'aidant pas, je redressait un sourcil difficilement.

-A ton avis, pour QUI je suis là en train de te parler ? En 9 ans de ma vie j'avais jamais vu Drago comme ça. Je veux dire... il se cache sous ses airs hautains dont il se sert comme d'une armure, et j'ai jamais réussi a lui faire enlever. Ni les autres d'ailleurs... sauf toi.

-Arette sil-te-plait...soufflais-je.

-Non, on va mettre les choses au clair Granger, suivit Pansy, dure. Je sais ce que ressent Drago pour toi, et je ne me trompe jamais. Comprends un peu que ce n'est pas facile pour lui d'assumer cela, en enlevant cette armure qu'il s'était forgé durant des années, et je suis la bonne personne pour en parler, suivit-elle grimaçante.

Tu crois que c'est pour QUI qu'il t'a laissé du temps, le jour ou toi et Potter étaient enfermés dans son manoir ? C'est pour qui qu'il change, qu'il sort des griffes de son père ? POUR TOI. J'en suis un peu jalouse je l'avoue, parce que tu fais ce que nous avons jamais réussi a faire, lui donner sa liberté Hermione...

-J'ai rien fait...

-Mais si ! Concernant cette histoire là... je peux t'assurer qu'il était aussi mal que toi. Laisse lui un peu de temps, juste pour prendre son courage, quelques jours, parce qu'il tient a toi, qu'il en devient même dépendant. Tu te rends compte ? rigola-elle nerveusement. Le sexe... c'est plus facile...parce que cela le préserve encore un peu...Le jeu en vaut la chandelle Gran- Hermione.

Je buvait ces paroles méticuleuses. Ce n'était pas d'elle que je voulait l'entendre, mais elle m'offrait tout de même une pause, un répit, un soulagement et de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il ressente la même chose que moi. Et sans lui dire, je la remerciait du plus profond de mon cœur parce ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas facile et Le flou dans ma tête s'apaisa un instant.

-Comment...Pourquoi est tu venue Pansy ? dis-je tremblante.

-Tout ce que j'ai a te dire Hermione, c'est que si il te veut nous te voulons aussi. C'est pas facile je te l'avoue, mais c'est étrangement moins impensable que ça n'y paraît.

-Vous me...voulez aussi? ça veut dire ?

-Sa veut dire de t'accepter avec nous, dans notre groupe.

Je me redressait soudain, complètement abasourdie par la phrase, en voyant un fin sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres pâles de Pansy. Cet air inédit me laissa assommée avant qu'elle ne reprenne le visage froid que je connaissait.

J'avais perdu mes mots ! Je les cherchait toujours quand elle sortit doucement, m'adressant un petit hochement de tête.


End file.
